


The Five Truths of Sherlock Holmes

by AnonEMouse



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Data deleted, Mycroft is boring, Need more data, Other, Pre-Slash, Sherlock's lists, So that's what his brain looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEMouse/pseuds/AnonEMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes holds five truths on his hard drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Truths of Sherlock Holmes

(1) Lying = poison

Lying is a poison that causes infection.  
A clean wound heals better than an infected one.  
I will be the lancet that purges the poison from others.

Ref: Siger Holmes  


> Adultery  
>  Sex – weapon  
>  Sex – punishment  
>  Corporal punishment  
>  See also: Arabella Muster-Groves

  


Ref: Lady Violet Holmes  


> Depression  
>  Manic episodes  
>  Lithium  
>  See also: Bethlem Royal Hospital

  


Ref: Sherrinford Holmes  


> Suicide (not allowed)

(2) People ~~fear~~ ~~resent~~ hate the one who tells them the truth

Tell the truth anyway.  
Pretending to be ordinary is worse than having no friends.

~~Ref: Victor Trevor~~  
Ref: Sebastian Wilkes (utter twat)  


> Psuedologia fantastica  
>  Inveterate cheat  
>  Case no. 309(c) aka “The Blind Baker”

  


Ref: Sally Donovan  


> Scotland Yard – (d) cases  
>  Erroneous conclusions  
>  ~~The Mistake~~  
>  Serial adultery  
>  See also: Siger Holmes

(3) Falsehood: Caring is not an advantage

Love is a much more vicious motivator.

Ref: Lucinda Hudson  


> Case no. 116(a)  
>  See also: Florida

  


Ref: Lady Violet Holmes  


> Siger Holmes  
> Revenge  
>  ~~The Unspeakable Thing~~  
> 

  


Ref: Mycroft Holmes (smug git)  


> Emotional eating  
>  ~~The Unspeakable Thing~~  
>  British government  
> The Bruce-Partington Plans  
> MORIARTY  
> See also: Case no. 2(m) aka “The Great Game”

  


Ref: John Watson  


>   
> _Requires more data ___  
> 

  


(4) Some people ARE good

Most are useless and have little to no capacity for brain work but the good ones deserve help to continue being good.  
I will be the bad thing they cannot be so that their goodness goes on uninterrupted.

Ref: Mike Stamford  


> Bart’s labs  
> John Watson

  
Ref: Molly Hooper  


> Bart’s morgue  
> Pathology  
> Infatuation  
> Lipstick  
>  ~~Jim from IT~~ MORIARTY

  
Ref: Lucinda Hudson (wish she was my mother)  


> 221B Baker Street  
> Care-taker

  
Ref: G. Lestrade (not completely useless)  


> Detecting  
> Scotland Yard – (b), (d) cases  
> Cuckold

  
Ref: John Watson  


> Military  
> Afghanistan  
> Medicine  
> Surgery  
> Injury  
> Consulting – (c), (b), (d), (m) cases  
> MORIARTY  
> 221B Baker Street  
> Jumpers  
> Warmth  
> Home  
> Blogger  
> Friendship  
> Friend  
> Heart

(5) I AM cleverer than Mycroft because Mycroft is a boring old sod with no imagination

> Ref: Youth through adulthood, inclusive  
> See also: Anderson (complete wanker)

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting, un-beta'd and not Brit-picked. Corrections/criticisms welcome.


End file.
